¿Por qué, Kyle?
by Livie-Everything
Summary: ¿Por qué siento que nos estamos distanciando? ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas nada de tu vida? ¿Por qué eres tan frívolo? ¿Me estas cambiado por Cartman, Kyle?


¿Por qué, Kyle?

¿Por qué siento que nos estamos distanciando? Pasas más tiempo con tus otros amigos… ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas nada de tu vida? Tus preocupaciones, tus ambiciones… ¿Por qué eres tan frívolo? No me miras, no me hablas…

Apenas fue hace un par de días, era la hora del receso. Estábamos almorzando ambos, con Kenny y Cartman. De pronto te pusiste de pie y te excusaste diciendo que te sentías _mal_, pero yo sabía que era _mentira_, porque te conozco Kyle. Porque somos súper mejores amigos y se cuando hablas con sinceridad.

Decidí seguirte el juego, te pregunté si podía acompañarte a la enfermería de la escuela para que al menos no fueras solo. Me contemplaste con tus enormes ojos verdes normalmente abiertos con infantilismo pero esta vez sólo reflejaban ansiedad y melancolía. Una aflicción que me dolía, que me estrujó el corazón y me dieron ganas de ir por mi propia cuenta a la enfermería.

Le pediste a Cartman que te escoltara. Como si no hubiese abierto la boca, me ignoraste como si no existiese.

No te vi el resto del día. No te volviste a presentar para las clases que nos impartía el Señor Garrison. Ni siquiera en la salida te encontré. Cartman lucía turbado por alguna razón, nervioso estaba solitario esperando a que llegara su mamá por él.

Me acerqué y le pregunté por ti. De inmediato empalideció, como si le hubiera contado una historia de terror y respondió con evasivas. "No lo sé" me dijo observando la banqueta de cemento donde estaba sentado.

¿Me estas cambiado por Cartman, Kyle?

Al día siguiente también faltaste a la escuela. Y al siguiente. Cuando volviste me ignorabas aún más. No me respondías cuando te hablaba, no me mirabas cuando aparecía o me acercaba, y en los recesos tratabas de pasar más tiempo con Kenny y Cartman que conmigo. ¿Qué hice para que te enojaras? Que yo recuerde no he hecho nada. ¿Fue por qué volví con Wendy? No lo creo. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo jugando contigo, que charlando con Wendy. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

Esa misma tarde me conecté en espera de que iniciaras sesión en tu Messenger. Esperé frente al monitor por horas, y finalmente cuando apareciste no dudé en hablarte. "Consígueme el e-mail de Rebecca" me dijiste. Accedí, pensando que tal vez así podríamos estar bien. Sonreí pensando que algo tan fácil podría unirnos de nuevo.

Estuve toda la noche investigando en Facebook. Nada. Le pregunté a todos mis contactos disponibles. Nada. Fue alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando Bebe se conectó en su celular. Ella me dio el e-mail de Rebecca sin mucha tardanza. Te lo dejé en un mensaje automático para cuando te conectaras lo vieras.

A la mañana siguiente te acercaste. Tenías el entrecejo fruncido y parecías enfadado. Alzaste un puño frente a mi rostro y me dijiste con voz hostil enronquecida por la furia: "Si vas a hacerme un favor hazlo bien".

Entendí entonces que te había dado el correo erróneo y me sentí como una mierda por mi desliz. Tal vez por el sueño, tal vez error de Bebe; no importaba eso. Lo único que importaba era que estabas aún más enojado conmigo.

En clase de matemáticas, estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido. El señor Garrison me mandó con al despacho del psicólogo escolar. Tuve que permanecer sentado en el sillón de la imitación de una sala de espera con Craig. El sillón estaba duro y no era muy cómodo.

Craig volteó y con sólo mirarme el rostro dijo: "Los mejores amigos sólo traen problemas. Por eso prefiero estar solo". Comprendí que en el mundo hay todas clases de personas, en representación de aquella afirmación: yo y Craig éramos diferentes caras de la misma moneda.

Él prefería rendirse en su búsqueda tras varios amigos que le habían traicionado, pero yo no pensaba darme por vencido.

Cuando regresé a casa, mi papá me sugirió que fuéramos a Wal-Mart. Acepté y me llevó en la camioneta.

En cuanto pasé por las puertas de la entrada, se me ocurrió que tal vez si te compraba un regalo podrías volver a hablarme y todo sería como antes. Era la idea perfecta. "Papá" le jalé del borde de su camisa a cuadros: "¿Si, hijo?" se inclinó para verme. "Iré a buscar algo, ¿me buscas en los discos más tarde?". Terminó aceptando.

Caminé por los pasillos, casualmente para llegar a la sección de varones tuve que pasar por el área de juguetería femenina. Y ahí estaba.

Era una caja rosa, en lo más alto de un estante. Era un set para elaborar pulseras con cuentas y esas mariconerías. Tenía cuentas de letras y pensé que tal vez podría hacer una que se viera lo suficientemente masculina como para aceptarla. Tú podrías cargar una pulsera con mi nombre y yo otra con el tuyo, después de todo siempre me ha gustado tu nombre. Es uno muy lindo.

Por más que me estiré no lo alcancé. Incluso me puse de puntitas sobre mis tenis y no lo rozaba ni con la yema de los dedos. Suspiré y le pedí ayuda a un señor desconocido que pasaba por ahí. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo reconocí como Gerald Broflovski. Le pregunté por ti mientras me bajaba la caja con una expresión de turbación en el rostro. De seguro se preguntaba para qué un niño de diez años querría hacer con eso. Sofoqué una risita que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta, "Si supiera" pensé.

"Vino conmigo, de seguro se encuentra en la sección de videojuegos" me dijo con una sonrisa, al lapso que me despeinaba con su mano. Le agradecí, por pasarme el set maricón y por darme tu paradero, y me alejé a la máxima velocidad que mis cortas piernas me permitieron.

Le di aproximadamente tres vueltas a todo Wal-Mart y no te encontré. ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? ¿Tan enojado estás? ¿Soy un monstro que te aterra? Incluso me encontré con Wendy, ella intentó hablarme y me limité a sonreírle mientras corría con la caja oscilando entre mis manos por el trote.

Me rendí y en el pasillo de las revistas y los libros encontré a mi papá leyendo una revista sobre automóviles. "¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, Stan?" me preguntó dejando la revista en su lugar correspondiente del estante. Asentí un poco con la cabeza, alzando la caja rosada para que la observara, me dedicó una mirada de susto. "Eso es para mujeres, ¿lo sabes, verdad?". Nuevamente volví a hacer el gesto con la cabeza, intentando ser ingenioso me inventé una excusa: "Es que quiero regalárselo a Wendy", en eso sonrió como orgulloso y tomó la caja para colocarla en el carrito del supermercado.

"Me encontré a Kyle en Wal-Mart. ¿Lo viste?" me preguntó cuándo íbamos de regreso a casa. Negué con la cabeza algo decepcionado, ¡Hasta papá te había visto! ¿Por qué yo no tengo su suerte?

Me pasé gran parte de la noche elaborando tu pulsera. La hice con más cariño que dedicación, pues tengo manos torpes. Quería que estuvieras orgulloso, que me abrazaras y que me dijeras que me perdonabas por el incidente de Rebecca.

En el receso de la mañana siguiente: Kenny y Cartman fueron a buscar a Butters para molestarlo un poco pues estaban aburridos, dejándonos a ti y a mí solos en la mesa de la cafetería. Parecías nervioso y empecé para romper un poco el hielo.

"Te tengo un regalo" admití con las manos en los bolsillos buscando la pulsera. "No lo quiero" tajaste centrándote en tu manzana, pero no la mordías, sólo la contemplabas con impotencia como si te fuera a hacer daño. "Bueno en realidad es algo así como algo para que recordemos que somos…" "No lo quiero" me interrumpiste con semblante frívolo. "Yo pensaba que podíamos cargar con una pulsera con el nombre del otro" continué con terquedad, poniéndote la pulsera sobre la mesa, justo a la derecha de tu manzana.

"Eso es una mariconada. No lo quiero. No quiero la pulsera. No quiero tu amistad. No quiero ser tu mejor amigo, Stan".

Con esas palabras te fuiste. Dejaste la manzana y la pulsera con mi nombre.

¿Por qué no quieres mi amistad, Kyle? ¿Soy tan mal amigo? ¿Tanto te afectó que te diera mal el correo de Rebecca?

De camino a casa, lloré un poco. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Tenía ambas pulseras en el bolsillo izquierdo de mis pantalones, pensé en tirarlas en el contenedor más cercano. Pero preferí quedármelas, sólo por si acaso pensabas en volver a ser mi mejor amigo. Me coloqué la que tenía tu nombre en mi mano derecha, incapaz de dejarte ir con facilidad.

Mañana sería otro día e intentaría de nuevo.

Volviste a ausentarte. Un día, dos días, tres días. Una semana. Dos semanas.

¿Te fuiste de la ciudad? ¿Te cambiaste de escuela? ¿Tanto te quieres alejar de mí?

Cartman comenzó a faltar por igual, y después Kenny.

¿Te los llevas a ellos también? ¿Piensas que no merezco sus amistades?

Era un miércoles por la tarde. Llovía, Cartman ya llevaba tres días sin ir a la escuela, esa había sido la primera mañana que Kenny había faltado a clases. Yo hacía la tarea en el comedor. Shelley veía un programa para adolescentes en la sala.

Sonó el teléfono. Nuestro teléfono avisó que marcaban de la casa de los Broflovski.

Sonreí como un idiota y me lancé por el teléfono con manos temblorosas. Lo sostuve contra mi oreja con fuerza, ya extrañaba oír tu voz.

Pero no eras tú. Era tu mamá.

"¿Stan? Pásame a tu madre" la voz de tu mamá era quebradiza, débil, muy débil. ¿Había llorado?

Le grité a mi mamá y cuando llegó le pasé el teléfono, obteniendo un gracias muy bajo por parte de tu mamá.

Mi mamá comenzó a llorar por igual, preocupándome.

¿Qué había pasado?

Colgó temblorosa, y me miró con lástima.

"Kyle falleció".

¿Por qué te fuiste Kyle?

Yo de verdad te quería. No, no te quería. Te amaba de la forma en que sólo los súper mejores amigos pueden hacerlo. Eras mi admiración, mi modelo a seguir, la única persona que me mantenía cuerdo y atado a este pueblo.

¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡No quiero estar solo!

Mi mamá terminó por contarme que tenía que asistir a su funeral. Justo ese día, por la noche.

Entonces comprendí la razón de la lluvia. El cielo estaba llorando por ti, Kyle.

Asistí.

El cementerio estaba cubierto por agua, y el suelo lodoso. Justo al fondo, había un grupo de personas de negro, con paraguas que les protegían del clima. A mí no me importaba enfermarme.

Me acerqué, estabas cubierto por supuesto, no se podía ver tu rostro. Estabas tapado por una manta negra, ya que según lo poco que sabía para los judíos era deshonroso mostrar al fallecido.

Observé el ataúd. Era un ataúd de madera oscura, que estaba siendo mojada por la lluvia. Conforme más me acercaba sentí las mejillas humedecidas, pero no por el agua que caía. Eran lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor, de pena.

Te fuiste y te llevaste una parte de mí.

Ahí estaban Cartman y Kenny. Tus familiares y los de tus amigos. Tu mamá me abrazó llorando, y igualmente la rodeé con mis brazos sin saber qué hacer. No fue hasta que me separé que me percaté que estaba llorando ruidosamente, leves jadeos sonoros se escapaban por mi boca y mi nariz.

"Kyle te quería mucho, Stan. Te dejó esta carta" me dijo tu madre dándome un sobre blanco que protegía con su ropa. Cartman se acercó por detrás, posando una de sus manos robustas sobre mi hombro empapado y la lluvia se detuvo.

Alcé el rostro y vi que Cartman traía una sombrilla negra, para proteger mi nuevo tesoro del agua torrencial que no parecía detenerse.

Abrí el sobre. Saqué unas hojas blancas, con caligrafía tan pulcra como la recordaba. Comencé a leer.

_Stan:_

_Seguramente cuando leas esto ya no estaré contigo. Primeramente quisiera aclararte que nunca dejé de ser tu mejor amigo. Solamente estaba protegiéndote._

_Hace un mes me detectaron cáncer muy avanzado en el estómago, no había forma de controlarlo ni detenerlo, y por eso faltaba a clases. Me quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida y no quería que lo supieras, porque no quería que te desvelaras preocupándote por mí. Te conozco, sé que lo harías. No es que me moleste, sólo no quería que detuvieras tu vida por mí. _

_Te lo oculté, te lo juro que fue por amor. Creía que terminarías por darte cuenta de ello por tus medios, pero no. Cartman guardó el secreto tan bien como imaginé. No es que lo prefiera a él antes que a ti. A ese culón ni siquiera le dejé una carta, pero no era necesario de todas formas. _

_Comencé a ignorarte porque mi indiferencia no te lastimaría tanto como la verdad. Sabía que la verdad te haría tanto daño que no podrías separarte de mí y pasarías cada uno del resto de mis días al lado de mi cama, tomándome de la mano o tratando de animarme. Rayos, Stan. Eso de verdad me hubiera encantado, me hubiera encantado que así hubieran sido mis últimos días, pero no. Hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte mantenerte atado a mi lado de esa manera. _

_Te quiero y por ese mismo cariño, me despertaba y dormía con el mismo pensamiento en mi cabeza: que tenía que decirte la verdad y que te lastimaba al tratarte de esa manera tan terrible._

_Lo de Rebecca era sólo un pretexto para alejarme, aun me siento horrible por aquello. Lamento que te hayan mandado con el señor Mackey, también me enteré de tu conversación con Craig, ¿Te hizo sentir mejor? Al menos ese era su propósito… ¿Te lastimó? Lo siento, de veras._

_Sí, en Wal-Mart me escondí de ti. Pero por lo mismo, no quería que me vieras tan deplorable. Sabría qué notarías que algo dentro de mí estaba acabando con mi vida. Para cuando asistí a la escuela, tú fuiste el único que no advirtió que estaba más pálido o delgado. O al menos al evitar preguntarme por ello lo hiciste muy bien._

_Lamento haber rechazado tu pulsera, era muy linda. De veras que si la compraste me sorprendería, juraría que la hiciste con tus manos. Me encantaría morir con ella puesta, por más extraño que suene. Más bien sería un honor morir con una especie de grabado en mi piel con tu nombre._

Me detuve en ese párrafo, traía la pulsera con tu nombre en mi mano, y en el bolsillo de mis pantalones… el de mi nombre.

"Señora Broflovski ¿Puedo dejar algo sobre el ataúd?" ella accedió, diciendo que sería un honor.

Me acerqué a tu ataúd con lentitud, al estar a un par de milímetros de él acaricié la tapa con cuidado. La madera era suave. No podía verte, y aunque me dolía en cierta parte agradecía. No es que no quisiera verte, más bien, quería recordarte como el niño fuerte que conocí.

Eras tan indestructible.

Coloqué la pulsera con mi nombre sobre la manta negra que te protegía del mundo exterior. Esperaba que murieras con una sonrisa en tu boca. Tenías una boca muy linda, Kyle.

Miré el cielo, ya no llovía. El arcoíris comenzaba a formarse a lo lejos, tan hermoso con sus tonalidades vistosas, morado, dorado, bermellón, verde; y mi vista se dirigió involuntariamente a la carta. Aun me quedaba una hoja o dos. Siempre habías tenido un don para las palabras, no me sorprendía el largo de la carta aun para tus nueve años.

_Jamás encontraré las palabras exactas para pedirte perdón por mis errores. No fui el amigo perfecto y me arrepiento por ello. De haberlo sido hubiera sido fuerte y me hubiera aguantado los horrores del cáncer sólo para pasar más tiempo contigo._

_Pasé muchos años maravillosos a tu lado._

_Desde que te conocí supe que saldría algo especial de aquello. Tu y yo éramos como la uña y la carne, lamento no poder idear una analogía más decente, tan inseparables. Juntos éramos indestructibles. Tal vez por eso no viví ni la mitad de lo que predijo el doctor, porque nos obligué a separarnos de lo que nos mantiene vivos. De nuestra amistad._

_Aún recuerdo cada una de nuestras aventuras, una más divertida que la anterior. Te apuesto que sólo salimos de aquello por nuestra amistad. Nuevamente cito: "Indestructibles"._

_Me diste tanto Stan, y recibiste tan poco._

_Me da tanto miedo dormir. Siento que mañana no voy a despertar, por eso decidí escribirte esto. No es mucho y si quisiera expresarte mis sentimientos jamás terminaría y te cansarías de leerlo, sé que no acostumbras a leer mucho. No te preocupes, aun pienso en ello si no tendrías un centenar de hojas en tus manos._

_Fui un idiota al tratar de apartarte de la verdad. Y lo lamento, (¿Cuántas veces lo he repetido ya? Lo siento es que tengo sueño, Stan.)… el haberte ignorado, el haberte tratado de una manera tan hostil aun consciente de que te dañaba con cada palabra, con cada acto._

_Quiero que sepas que jamás me iré de tu lado._

_Somos dos personas Stan. Pero tú y yo, somos una._

_Por ello mismo quiero que lo tengas en mente, donde sea que este te voy a cuidar para que no sufras lo que yo sufrí._

_En fin, no quiero alargarlo mucho así que iré al grano, antes de irme a dormir (y tal vez no despertar jamás). Siempre, SIEMPRE, voy a estar en tu corazón. Al menos durante el tiempo que tú quieras tenerme en él._

_Te quisiera pedir un último favor, si es que no es demasiado._

_Quiero que te cuides mucho._

_Te amo, súper mejor amigo._

_Kyle Broflovski._

_PD: No me olvides._

* * *

><p><strong>Lloré escribiendo esto, pero por razones muy distintas. Estoy en crisis con mi mejor amiga u_u, (por ello no pude actualizar el sábado bc) y la frustración me empujó a escribir esto. SP no me pertenece.<strong>


End file.
